<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of a sudden.. silence by ZER0WASF0UND</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913094">All of a sudden.. silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZER0WASF0UND/pseuds/ZER0WASF0UND'>ZER0WASF0UND</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I’ve never really used ao3 i haven’t a clue what i’m doing, L’Manburg, Other, Villain Wilbur, Wilbur really lost his shit the other day huh, how tf do tags work, i should be doing college work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZER0WASF0UND/pseuds/ZER0WASF0UND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi i’ve never used ao3 rlly so i hope this is correct n set out well,,,, idk what i’m doing but the whole villain!Wilbur arc was so cool i had to do something abt it n i don’t rlly have the time to make any art rn so take this,, i’m not a big writer n tho english is my first language i REALLY struggle with writing/stuff like that so i’m sorry if this isn’t the best hsksnsk<br/>if you wanna follow my twitter it’s @ ZER0WASF0UND, i do art too :]</p><p>anyway enjoy the angst</p><p>!!!! CONTENT WARNING !!!!<br/>Blood/injuries, fire, death, evidence of a fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of a sudden.. silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The heat of the flames licked against his legs, he felt as if he was stood right in the fire. The flag that once flew high above all of Manburg... was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash at the teenagers feet. Tommy looked up, he didn’t want to do this. He knew it was wrong, he could feel it deep within every inch of his body. Tommy never wanted things to go too far, but Wilbur didn’t listen. Even Techno, the hardcore anarchist pig man, tried to stop him. But Wilbur wouldn’t listen to anybody.</p><p>Tommy heard distant voices to his left, the sight before him caused his blood to run cold. Schlatt was on the floor, bleeding from a gash across his side. His once pristine suit was now in tatters, Schlatt himself was a disheveled mess. A sharp sword was pointed in his face, fresh blood was glistening against the scuffed metal in the setting sun. “H-Hey come on now-“ The goat man began, his voice cracking. “We can work this out, right ? P-Put the sword down Wilbur.” Schlatt tried to weakly push the sword away, but Wilbur quickly pushed it back, now inches away from his neck. “No.” It sounded more like a growl than a human voice. It didn’t sound anything like the Wilbur they all know and loved. This sent chills throughout Tommy’s body, he’d never seen Wilbur like this before. “Schlatt you took <em>everything</em> I had, <em>everything</em> I built from the ground up. I worked so hard, so <em>fucking</em> hard.” He took a shaky breath in, before continuing. “Did you think... I’d let you off so easily after everything ..? The walls you burned, the tyranny you caused throughout <strong><em>my</em></strong> L’manburg ??” He spoke strongly through gritted teeth, emotion heavy in his voice. However.. Tommy couldn’t decipher what emotion that was. He didn’t know if anybody could. Tommy wanted to help, he just wanted to run over there and shake Wilbur out of it.</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>His body wouldn’t move, the teenager was stood there trembling, watching the man whom he had always called his brother, causing hell on earth right in front of him. Wilbur let out a dark chuckle, which even made Schlatt look uneasy. The man suddenly sheathed his sword, both Schlatt and Tommy were confused... had Wilbur suddenly changed his mind ? Their question was swiftly answered when the goat hybrid felt a hand grip round his neck, lifting him off the ground. Schlatt winced and choked, now having his air supply cut off whilst he was bleeding out. Wilbur just grinned, the fire’s light dancing within his eyes. With the hybrid still gripped tightly in his hand, Wilbur turned and walked towards the cliff side. Tommy just stared in horror and disbelief. He couldn’t help, he could hear his friends shouting at Wilbur. Tubbo begging him to stop. Quackity in hysterics. But nobody could do anything for it was too late.</p><p>
  <em>“The cost for goat hide is very high these days, but I think revenge will be much more bountiful.. Don't you ?”</em>
</p><p>”W-Wilbur- Man look- don’t do this please-” Schlatt spluttered out hastily, he was desperately trying to save himself. But he knew it was over, Wilbur’s evil grin showed him all he needed to know.</p><p>”For L’manburg. Goodbye Jschlatt.”</p><p>With that, Wilbur let go. All they heard was a shriek, then all of a sudden... silence.</p><p>It rang through Tommy’s ears. The boy dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. They fell to the ground, becoming a mixture of dirt and ash. Suddenly a voice boomed from the cliff top, causing everybody to look.</p><p>”Mr President has... resigned. I will be taking over from now.” Wilbur leaned on his sword, his expression was on of pure evil. Even though he was many feet above the rest of them, they could all see the wicked flare in his eyes.</p><p>L’manburg will <em><strong>never</strong></em> be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>